Back in Time
by fanfiction9821
Summary: One of Eggman's machines separated and sent Rocket and the others to four different points in time. We have to survive the past to get back to the present. Read to find out more.
1. Back to the Past

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 bringing you the first chapter of a brand new story. This story is called Back in Time. In the story, one of Eggman's machines separates all of us and sends us into different points of time. To get to the present, we have to survive the past. I'm only working on this story until I can think of some original ideas for The Return of Cosmo, Chip, and Maria. And I'm only doing intros for the first chapter of each story.

* * *

><p>Rocket's POV<p>

I was currently lying under a tree along with Blaze and Shadow. Tails was lying on a patch of grass along with Cosmo. Sonic and Chip were racing against each other from one tree to another. All was well until a bolt of thunder came down and almost hit Tails and Cosmo. They got out of the way at exactly the right moment. "What was that," Shadow asked as he, Blaze, and I got to our feet. "I'm not sure, but I already know it ain't good," I replied. "You're right about that," a voice said. "Who's there," I asked. "Only me, the greatest villain that ever lived," Eggman replied. "Please. You? The greatest villain that ever lived? Maybe in your dreams," I scoffed. "You'll see soon enough," he said before pressing a button that caused four time holes to appear. One showed a medieval castle. Another one showed pyramids. Another showed a Colosseum and the final time hole showed a village. The force of the time holes was sucking all of us in. I grabbed Blaze's hand and she did the same. The time hole with the village was pulling me in while the time hole with the Colosseum was pulling her in. Espio was pulled into the time hole displaying the pyramids while Vector and Charmy were pulled toward the Colosseum. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Chip, and Maria were pulled toward the time hole with the village. Tails, Amy, Knux, and Cosmo were pulled into the time hole with the medieval castle. Rouge, Cream, and Cheese were pulled into the same time hole that Espio was pulled into. The time hole with the castle closed as did the time hole with the pyramids. "Blaze, hold on," I cried out. "I can't," she replied. She was right, unfortunately. She was losing her grip and I was losing mine. "Not much longer until you're all gone," Eggman said. "We'll come back, Eggman. You can bet on that," I said. "Don't make promises you can't keep," he replied. After he said that, Blaze and I lost our grip and we were separated. "Blaze," I said before going through the time hole showing the village. "Rocket," she said before going through the time hole with the Colosseum. "Finally. Time to take over Station Square," Eggman said to himself before taking off toward Station Square.


	2. Running into Trouble

Knuckles' POV

I woke up to see myself in a forest unlike any other forest. In other forests, the trees and flowers were alive and growing. Here the trees looked dead and the flowers were wilted. I looked around and saw Tails, Amy, and Cosmo lying on the ground. "They must be out cold," I said to myself. I looked to the horizon and saw the castle I saw before I was sent through the time hole. "Where are we," I asked myself. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Cosmo was awakening. She looked around as if she didn't recognize the environment. "Where are we," she asked me. "I'm not sure myself," I replied. "I feel so bad. Everything is dead," Cosmo said. "Well, don't blame me. They were like this when we got here," I said. Tails and Amy awakened soon after that. "You aren't sure where we are," Amy shouted. "Calm down, Amy," I said. "Amy, if Knuckles doesn't know, he doesn't know," Tails said, defending me. "Thanks, Tails," I said. All of us heard something, but weren't sure what it was. "What is that," Cosmo asked. "I'm not sure, but it doesn't good," Tails replied. Suddenly, horses surrounded us on all sides. On them were people we didn't recognize. "By the order of King Arthur, you will tell us why you are here," one of them said. "We don't have to tell you anything," I replied. "Insolence. For that, you will pay," he said before firing off an arrow. I got out of the way fast enough to see it lodge itself in one of the trees. "Surround them, my fellow knights." All of the knights soon encircled us. "This is bad," I said.

* * *

><p>Espio's POV<p>

I awoke to find myself in a desert far away from any type of civilization. I looked around and saw Cream, Cheese, and Rouge spread out around me. I took a look around my surroundings and saw some structures in the distance. I wondered what they were, so I started to walk toward them. I stopped walking when a gloved hand placed itself on my shoulder. "Where are you going off to," Rouge asked. "Just to see what those are," I replied, pointing to the structures. "What are those," she asked. "I don't know. That's why I was walking over there," I snapped. "There's no need for that kind of attitude," she said. "I'll use any kind of attitude I want. I'll be right back," I said before walking off. "Well, don't come crying to me when you're caught in a sandstorm," she said. As if on cue, a sandstorm came and separated Rouge and I. "This is bad," I said, covering my eyes.

* * *

><p>Blaze's POV<p>

I came to and saw Vector and Charmy on the ground unconscious. I looked around and saw no trace of Rocket. I felt my heart break into a hundred pieces that the love of my life was in another location far from me. A single tear rolled down my face. I looked around and saw the same Colosseum from before. "Where are we," Vector asked as he came to. "I'm not sure. But I know Rocket's not here to help us," I replied sadly. "Quit moping around and let's find out where we are," Charmy said. "Charmy. She's sad because she and Rocket were separated. That's why she's so upset," Vector said. "Well, she needs to cheer up," Charmy said. "You need to cool down," Vector said. "No, Charmy is correct," I said. "He is?" was Vector's reaction. "I am?" was Charmy's reaction. "We need to find out where we are. Come on," I said before walking off. Vector and Charmy followed me and we found ourselves in a place we didn't recognize. Vector found a door, so he opened it and we went through. We found ourselves being blinded by the bright sun. "Our victims. Release the lions," a voice said. We turned our heads to see a gate open up and three sets of eyes opened to look at us. "This is bad," I said as the lions came out.

* * *

><p>Rocket's POV<p>

I came to and saw flowers I couldn't recognize, a village in the distance, and Shadow on a rock. "Where are we," I asked him. "I am afraid I do not know. Wherever we are, we must get back home," Shadow replied. "That's right. We need to get back and stop Eggman from taking over Station Square," Silver said as he came up to us. Sonic, Chip, and Maria woke up moments after Silver did. "Come on. We need to find someone who knows where we are," I said. We then started walking toward the village. We were halted by two men in armor. "Passports," one of them said. "Passports? I don't need no stinking passport. Don't you know who I am? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic said. The two men exchanged confused glances. "We do not know who you are, Sonic the Hedgehog. We are asking for your passports," the other man said. "What? You don't know who I am? Now you're crossing the line," Sonic said before going into a spin and crashing into one of the men. "You dare attack? You will regret that move," the other man said before drawing his sword and pressing it against Sonic's throat. "Please. You and what army," Sonic asked. Suddenly men like the other two came up to us and drew their swords. "This is bad," I said.


	3. Helping Out Blaze

Cosmo's POV

We were being taken to King Arthur for our judgement. The knights took us inside the castle and one of the knights went into the throne room where the king was waiting. "Sire, we found intruders near the castle. They refuse to tell us why they are here," one of the knights explained to the king. "Hmm, interesting," the king said. "There is more. Three of them appear to be talking animals and the fourth appears to be extraterrestrial in origin," the knight added. "Bring them in," the king ordered. We were thrown into the room and the king examined us. "Sire, what must we do with these intruders," the knight inquired. "Take them into the dungeons," the king replied. We were dragged down to the dungeons and imprisoned. Tails was in one cell, Knuckles in another, Amy in another, and I was in the final cell. "Sleep soundly. It'll be the last peaceful sleep you will get," the knight said before leaving. The situation seemed bleak with no possible way out. "If only Rocket was here," I said to myself.

* * *

><p>Rouge's POV<p>

The sandstorm came quick and without warning. Espio was on one of the curtain of sand and I was on the other. "Gotta find a way out," I said to myself. I looked around to see no way to escape the torrent of sand. "Great. No way out. Rocket just had to be somewhere else," I said to myself. The sandstorm ended as quickly as it came. I looked around and saw no trace of Espio, Cream, Cheese. "Now let me think. What would Rocket do," I asked myself. Suddenly, Rocket popped out of nowhere. "What I would do is keep an eye out for any strange sand-mounds. Once I found one, I would dig the sand off and see what was under the sand," he said. "Where'd you come from," I asked. "Ask fanfiction9821 when you get the chance. He'll know," he replied before disappearing. "That was strange. But I should do what Rocket suggested," I said before looking around for any sand-mounds.

* * *

><p>Blaze's POV<p>

"What do we do, Vector," I asked. "Unfortunately, I don't have anything thought up," he replied. "But I do," a voice said. Out of nowhere, Rocket appeared and got the attention of the lions. "You definitely are in a pinch. Luckily, I know just what to do," he said before scooping up some of the sand and throwing it in the eyes of the lions. "Come on. They're blinded but won't be for long," he said before grabbing my hand. Vector and Charmy followed us into one of the corridors. We stopped running as soon as we knew the lions were far from us. "How did you get here," Charmy asked. "I got here using this," Rocket replied as he pulled out the transporter. "How did that get you here," Vector asked. "It was easy. All I had to do was rewire it and it could bring me into any time period," he replied. "Well, I'm glad you're here," I said. "I am too," he replied before pulling me in for a kiss. He broke the kiss when he heard someone barking out orders. "Listen up. The emperor wants those warriors found and imprisoned," he said. "Oh, man. We gotta move," Rocket said. "Why? Who are those guys," Vector asked. "Centurions. Soldiers under the rule of Julius Caesar," Rocket replied. "Was that who they referred to when they said emperor," I asked. "That's right, Blaze," he replied. "What should we do," Charmy asked. "Easy. We gotta split up. I'll go with Blaze. Vector, you go with Charmy," he said. "Fair enough. Good luck," Vector said, giving Rocket a thumbs-up. "Same to you," Rocket replied, giving Vector a thumbs-up. "Come on, Charmy. We gotta make tracks," Vector said before walking off. "Right behind ya," Charmy said before following Vector. "Come on, Blaze. We gotta move," Rocket said before grabbing my hand. "I'm right behind you," I replied.

* * *

><p>Sonic's POV<p>

I was watching Silver pace across the floor of the room we were in while Shadow was in the corner thinking of other matters. "Great. Rocket runs off and we're stuck with imprisonment," Silver said. "Calm down. He said where he was going," I replied. (flashback begins) "How are we going to get out of this," I asked Rocket. "I don't know about you, but I just have to do this," he said before pulling out the transporter and pushing a button. "Where are you going," Chip asked. "To help Blaze," he replied before disappearing. (flashback ends) "Still, he just had to run off," Silver said. "Silver, think about it. What would you do if you were in Rocket's shoes," Shadow asked. "I guess I would do the same thing he did," Silver replied. "Exactly. Rocket felt like he had a commitment to Blaze, so he had to do what he had to do," Shadow said. "Shadow's right. Rocket had his obligations and he went to fulfill them," Maria said. "See? Maria and Shadow knows why Rocket did what he did," I said. "I guess you're right. Besides, he'll be able to help us once he's done helping Blaze," Silver replied.


	4. Jailbreak

Rocket's POV

"I swear I saw two of those warriors come down this way," a centurion said. "Well, find them. The emperor will feed us to the lions if we fail," another centurion said before they both left. I looked around and saw no centurions anywhere. "Is it clear," Blaze asked. "All clear. We seriously have to thank Espio when we get the chance," I replied. We both became visible and started walking around looking for an exit. "Is there an exit anywhere," Blaze asked. "I'm not sure. But we have to find one if we wanna get away from this living nightmare," I replied. We kept walking until a voice called out to us. "You two, come here. I know a way out," it said. "Who's there," I asked. "Just me," the voice replied before stepping out into the light. "Who are you," Blaze asked. "Names aren't important. What is important is that you two escape. I can already tell you're not from around here," he said. "All right. Lead the way," I said. "This way. Quick before they see you," he said before walking off. "Are you sure about this," Blaze asked. "I'm sure. If I know one thing, it's to always trust someone no matter who it is," I replied. "Just a little bit more," the man said before we came to a door. "Is it the way out," Blaze asked. "It is. Through here is pure daylight," he replied. Blaze walked up to the door and stopped before she reached for the handle. "Aren't you coming," Blaze asked me. "Actually, I may stay out here," I replied. "Suit yourself," Blaze said before opening the door. "One down, three to go," the man said. "I thought something was up when you showed up. I wasn't sure before, but I'm sure now," I said. "Get in there with your friend if you want to keep yourself alive," he said. "No way," I replied. "Suit yourself," the man said before he tried to punch my lights out. Luckily, I was one step ahead and stepped to the side. "Quit moving." "Never. Not until you give up the vendetta," I said. "I won't until you're all captured. That'll get me promoted," he said. "We'll see about that," I said as I stepped into front of the door. "Too easy," he said before charging at me like a bull. Luckily, I opened the door and he charged in while I pulled Blaze out. "That promotion will be long gone once they find you locked in a room unconscious," I said. "I'm not unconscious," he said before he charged at us. "You are now," I said before closing the door. A loud slam was heard, so I opened the door and found the centurion-in-disguise sprawled on the floor. "And that's all she wrote," I said before closing the door. Blaze and I met up with Vector and Charmy after disposing of the centurion. "You guys think you'll be okay without me," I asked. "Sure. We can survive the rest of the way," Vector replied. "Great. The others may be in dangerous situations themselves. I have to be there to help them out," I said before pulling out the transporter. I set it for the time period Tails, Amy, Knux, and Cosmo were. I pressed the button and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Tails' POV<p>

I was lying on the floor when all of us heard fighting. One knight came falling down and landed on the floor near Amy's cell. "Miles Prower. I have your order of a medium pizza, a side of breadsticks, and a jailbreak," a voice said. "Rocket, is that you," Knuckles asked. "The one and only, Knux. I helped out Blaze, Vector, and Charmy. Now I'm here to help you out," Rocket said as he came down the steps. I saw Rocket grab the keys and free Knuckles, Cosmo, and myself. We then left before Amy called out. "Hey, you're just gonna leave me here," she said. "Depends. Are you gonna leave Sonic alone," he asked. "Why would I do that," she asked back causing Rocket to keep walking. "Get back here. I'm not done talking to you," she said. "But I'm done talking to you, Rose," he replied. "All right. Just wait until I'm free. Then you'll get yours," she said. "Okay. Here you go," Rocket said before throwing the keys. They landed in the center of the room ten inches from Amy's cell. "Oh, just wait. You'll get it," Amy said. "Come on. We gotta get outta here," Rocket said. "Before what? Amy gets free and comes after you or the knights come looking for us," Knuckles asked. "Yes and yes. Come on," Rocket replied before climbing the steps. We followed him and found ourselves in one of the castle's corridors. "Now what," Knuckles asked. "Easy. We just find a suit of armor and pretend to be a knight. It's so easy, even you can do it, Knux," Rocket replied. "Hilarious. Where's a suit of armor we can borrow," Knuckles asked. We then thought back to the knight lying on the floor of the dungeon. Rocket turned back to get it and bring it back up.


	5. So Close, Yet So Far

Amy's POV

I was using the end of my hammer to get the keys that jerk Rocket threw to the middle of the room. I heard someone coming down the steps, so I looked up to see Rocket. "Speak of the devil," I muttered. "How you doing, Rose," he said. "Great. I almost got the keys and I'm ready to bring the pain," I replied. "Too bad they're over there now," he said pointing to a different part of the floor. "They are not," I said. "They are now," he replied before kicking the keys away. "Oh, you'll get it when I get out," I said. "Yeah, right. Go whine to your boyfriend. Oh, wait. You don't have one," he said before going over to the knight lying on the floor. He took off every piece of the armor and brought it upstairs. "Where is he going," I asked myself.

* * *

><p>Rocket's POV<p>

I carried the armor upstairs to where Tails, Cosmo, and Knux were waiting. "Got it," I said before setting the armor down on the floor. "Nice job. Now who's going in the armor," Knux asked. "I think I should be in the bottom part of the armor," I said. "I'll go in the top part," Knux said. "That won't work," I replied. "What are you talking about," he asked. "Look at this. Your gloves won't fit," I replied when I showed Knux the gauntlet. "Rocket's right. I have a better chance of fitting in the top half," Tails said. "I guess that's fair," Knux said. "All right. Let's go," I said. I started putting on the bottom half of the armor while Tails put on the top half. After everything was in place, I crouched down so Tails could get on top. "Alright. Go time," I said before walking off. We headed to the throne room to report to King Arthur. We stopped right at the door. "Why did we stop," Tails asked. "Because I think I should do the talking," I replied. "All right. Sounds fair," Tails said. We opened the door and walked up to the king. "Sire, I came here to tell you that the intruders are still imprisoned," I said. "Excellent. Tomorrow, they will be disposed of," the king replied. "How so, my king," I inquired. "Well, I was thinking that...," he started before Amy came into the room. "I found you," she said as she drew her hammer. "Dang it, Rose," I muttered. She swung her hammer and hit the top half of the armor, knocking it off. "Rose, calm the heck down. You have too much of a...," I started before I saw we were surrounded by knights. "Just great," I said.

* * *

><p>Knuckles' POV<p>

"Thanks, Amy. We were so close to getting outta here," I said. "How was I supposed to know," she asked. "Well, you saw me taking the armor off, didn't you," Rocket asked back. "I did," Amy replied. "Well, I wasn't taking it with me for no good reason. I was using it so we could get the heck outta here," Rocket said. "Well, you should've told me," she said. "I didn't need to tell you, Rose. I thought you would get it right off the bat. Instead, you didn't and now we're trapped. All thanks to your obsession of Sonic," he shouted. "I just want to Sonic to love me," she sobbed. "Get it through your thick head. He will never love you. He went with Sally, then Fiona, leaving you in the dirt. You are never gonna get Sonic," he replied. That caused Amy to sit down on the floor and start crying her eyes out. "Look what you did, Rocket. Now she's upset," Tails said. "Well, he needed to get his point across. If he didn't, Amy would keep chasing after Sonic," I said, defending Rocket. "Thank you, Knux. It's called honesty, Tails," Rocket said before walking into the middle of his cell to think of a new plan. "Well, I guess I'll count the minutes until we get outta here," I said before going to the center of my cell.

* * *

><p>Rouge's POV<p>

I was currently cleaning the sand off Espio who was a good two feet from where the sandstorm started. "Thank you," he said. "You're welcome. Come on. We should see if we can find someone who can tell us where we are," I replied before walking off. Cream, Cheese, and Espio followed me and we reached civilization after walking a few miles. "Excuse us. Could you tell us where we are," I asked a man. "You're in Egypt," he replied. "Doesn't look like Egypt. Who's the ruler," I asked. "King Tutankhamen," he replied before walking off. "That explains it. We are in Egypt. Ancient Egypt," I said. "Well, what's the difference," Espio asked. "I'm not sure. But I know we have to get back to our own time," I replied.


	6. Jailbreak Part II

Rocket's POV

I was sleeping when I heard Tails and Knux arguing. "He didn't have to hurt her emotionally and verbally," Tails shouted. "He had to. He obviously doesn't like the idea of Sonic and Amy," Knuckles shouted back. "Stop fighting, will ya? I'm trying to sleep," I said, waking up. "Sorry to wake you up, but in my defense Tails started it," Knuckles said. "I did not. You started it," Tails said back. "Guys, stop. I had to do what I did 'cause I don't even like the idea of Sonic and Amy," I said before going back to sleep. "You see? Straight from the horse's mouth," Knuckles said causing Tails to roll his eyes. "Why can't you give me and Sonic a chance," Amy asked. "'Cause I just can't, Rose. How's that," I replied. "Silence," a voice said. "Who was that," Cosmo asked. "It was I," Merlin replied as he came down the steps. "Merlin. It's good to see a familiar face," I said. "It is good to see you, Rocket," Merlin said. "Who is this," Tails asked. "Merlin. One of the greatest wizards that ever lived," I replied. "How do you know him," Knuckles asked. "Well, it turns he was the voice that summoned me to help you guys out. I also defeated his greatest enemy, Morgana le Fay," I replied. "Interesting," Tails said. "Why are you here," I asked. "To help you escape," Merlin replied before waving his hand in front of my cell. It opened instantly and he did the same for the others. "Thanks," I said. "Thank me when we're outside the castle," Merlin said before going up the stairs. We followed Merlin up the steps and outside the castle. "This is where you leave," Merlin said before he walked off. "Leave? We can't. We're stuck here," Knuckles said. "Au contaire. I have just the thing," I replied before pulling out the transporter. "How is that gonna get us of here," Knuckles asked. "I rewired it so it could bring it to us into any time period," I explained. "You actually rewired one of my own creations," Tails said. "Sure did. It actually felt great," I said. "How are we going to rescue the others," Cosmo asked. "Let's see. I think I'll help Sonic and the others. Tails and Cosmo, think you can help out Blaze, Vector, and Charmy," I asked. "Sure thing," Tails replied. "All right. Knux, think you can handle helping Rouge, Espio, Cream, and Cheese," I asked. "I'm all for it," Knuckles replied. "And Rose can stay here," I said. "What? I'm getting the short end of the stick," Amy said. "You won't if you agree to stop chasing Sonic," I replied. "No way. I won't. My heart aches with passion," Amy said. "Fair enough. See ya later," I said before setting the coordinates for Ancient Egypt and pressing the button. We disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Amy to herself.

* * *

><p>Rouge's POV<p>

Espio, Cream, Cheese, and I were just minding our own business when a flash of light appeared. When it disappeared, Rocket, Knuckles, Tails, and Cosmo were standing there. "Rocket," I asked. "In the fur," he replied. "Oh, you're here," I said before crashing into him. "Rouge, get off," Rocket said. "Sorry," I said before getting off Rocket. "What are you doing here," Espio asked. "We just came here to drop someone off," Rocket replied. "Well, who is it," I asked. "Knuckles," Rocket replied. "Oh, that's too bad. 'Cause I was hoping it would be you," I said. "I guess I could stick around. Knux, you can handle things from here," Rocket said before throwing the transporter to Knuckles. "Sure. Thanks," Knuckles replied before trying to see how to use the transporter. "Great. How do you use this thing," Knuckles muttered before Tails snatched it. "Be careful. You break this, we'll be stuck here," Tails said before setting the coordinates for Ancient Rome. "See ya, Rocket," Tails said before pressing the button. "See ya," Rocket said before Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles disappeared in a flash of light. "Well, that's great. They have the only way out," Espio said. "Don't be so sure," Rocket replied before pulling out a second transporter. "Where'd you get that," I asked. "Made it when Tails wasn't looking," Rocket replied. "Resourceful. Another reason I'm falling for you," I muttered. "What was that," Rocket asked. "Nothing," I replied. "No, you muttered something," Rocket accused. "I did no such thing," I defended. "What was it," Rocket asked. "Fine. I said, 'Resourceful. Another reason I'm falling for you'. There," I said. "So you too," Rocket said. "Who else fell for you," I asked. "Wave. I guess it happened after she saved me," Rocket replied. "I can't believe another woman has you in her sights," I said. "Wait. Is that why you crashed into me earlier," Rocket asked. "It was. I guess it was after you helped crack open that treasure chest. And then, you conned me into handing you the Master Emerald. I can't believe you...," I started before Rocket pulled me in for a kiss that lasted four minutes. "Rouge, stop talking," Rocket said after he broke the kiss. "What about Blaze," I asked. "She knows you have feelings for me and I know she has feelings for Sonic," he replied. "I guess this is the start of a beautiful relationship," I said. "It definitely is," Rocket replied before kissing me again.


	7. End of Another Adventure

Rocket's POV

Rouge, Espio, Cream, Cheese, and I appeared in front of the room where Sonic, Chip, Shadow, Maria, and Silver were in. I grabbed one of the magnetic grenades I had with me, stuck it on the door, and set it to detonate. "Get down," I shouted to Sonic and the others. I covered Rouge as the door was blasted off the hinges. Sonic and the others got to their feet and saw where the door once stood. "Incredible," Silver said as he looked at the gaping hole in the wall. "That's just amazing. Nice job, Rocket," Sonic said. "Thanks. I couldn't have done without one of this," I said holding one of the magnetic grenades I brought with me. "Let me see one of those," Rouge said. "Sure. Be careful so you don't set it off," I said handing Rouge the grenade. "I don't believe it. Such amazing technology in one weapon," Rouge said as she looked at the grenade. All of us heard footsteps nearing our position and I assumed it was some of the guards that felt the blast. "Come on. We gotta get the frack outta here," I said before skating off. "Come on. We gotta follow the leader," Sonic said before he and the others took off after me. Shadow was using his Air Shoes as I was. Silver was flying by using his telekinesis. Sonic was running below Silver. Rouge and Cream were right above Shadow and I. Espio was running as fast as he could. We all stopped when we came to a fork in the road. "Now what," Sonic asked. "Easy. We split up. I'll take Shadow, Maria, Rouge, and Silver down this way while you take Cream, Cheese, Espio, and Chip that way," I replied. "Sounds like a plan. Come on," Sonic said before his team started following the right-hand path. "Let's go. We gotta get out of here before the guards find us," I said before my team started following the left-hand path.

* * *

><p>Sonic's POV<p>

My team was currently sneaking around the stronghold, being careful not to be found. "Hold on," I said as I stopped at a corner. "What's wrong, Mister Sonic," Cream asked. "Guards. There's about ten of them," I replied. "This is bad," Chip said. "Yeah, it is. We just have to be careful," I said.

* * *

><p>Rouge's POV<p>

I was flying ahead of the others to keep an eye out for any guards. "Rouge," Rocket asked as he stayed behind a corner. "All clear. No guards in the area," I replied. "All right. Come on," Rocket said as he and the others came out of hiding. We walked along the corridor when Rocket stopped us. "What's going on," I asked. "Guards. There's about ten of them," he replied. "This is certainly a problem," Silver said. "Not necessarily," Rocket said as he pulled a grenade. "What is that," I asked. "A KO Grenade. Guaranteed to knock out your opponents," Rocket replied before setting the grenade and throwing it at the guards. We saw gas seep out of the grenade and the guards fell asleep one by one. "Put these on. The gas in the grenade affects the radius the opposition is located, so you gotta be careful," Rocket said as he pulled out some gas masks. All of us put on the masks and we walked around the unconscious guards. As soon as he was sure we were clear of the gas, Rocket took his mask off. "We're clear. Take the masks off and give them back to me," Rocket said. All of us took off the masks and handed them to Rocket. We walked along the corridor and found Sonic's team trapped by some guards. "Should we help them," I asked. "Most definitely," Rocket replied before throwing another KO Grenade.

* * *

><p>Espio's POV<p>

I saw as Rocket threw something at the guards and gas seeped out that knocked out the guards. As soon as all the guards were unconscious, I saw Rocket's team putting on some masks. They crept around the guards and made their way over to us. "What was that," Sonic asked. "Just another of Rocket's creations," Rouge replied. "Quite impressive," I said. "Save the thanks for later. We gotta jet," Rocket said before running off. All of us followed him to the outside of the stronghold. "We're out. Finally," Sonic said, sighing. "Come on. We have to rendezvous with the others," Rocket said. "That won't be necessary," a voice said. Blaze, Vector, Charmy, Tails, Cosmo, Amy, and Knuckles appeared in a flash of light. "We got it covered," Knuckles said. "Nice job," Rocket said. "So how do we get home," Rouge asked. "The same way we got here," Rocket replied as he pulled out the transporter. "I just have to set the radius, enter the coordinates, and press the button. Then we're all home," Rocket said as he set the transporter to send us home. He pressed the button and all of us disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>Rocket's POV<p>

All of us were sent back to the exact point in time we were flung back in history. "Finally. Time to take over Station Square," Eggman said to himself. "Not so fast, Eggman," I said. "What the? How are you back already," he asked. "That's for us to know and for you to never find out," I replied. "I will control Station Square if it's the last thing I do. I swear it," Eggman said. "You can't swear. Only Shadow can swear," I said. "You'll see. This city is going to be mine. Just wait and see," Eggman said before flying off. "That was definitely one heck of an adventure," Sonic said. "It sure was," I said. All of us went our separate ways. Today, we had an adventure in the past. Today, we went Back in Time.


End file.
